


The Sun Never Sleeps

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Yang's snoring drives Velvet to crawl into the back of the truck and sleep with her girlfriend for the first time.Er, actually sleep. That's not this kind of fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Black Velvet, written for a friendo. Roadtrip AU, where Velv went on a trip with Yang and Blake.
> 
> If you like my writing, check out my tumblr, chickengums?

If there was one thing Velvet hadn’t been expecting to deal with on the trip, it was snoring.

 

After all, Coco would have warned her if Yang was a snorer.

 

Coco was a good friend.

 

Coco wouldn’t let her down.

 

Yang let out another long, drawn out snore, and she’s _sure_ the windows of the truck cab shake.

 

Blake had prepared for all this, it seemed, having hopped in the back of the truck with a blanket and a pillow the moment Yang had pulled over to sleep.

 

Yang had been too tired to make the obvious pun, falling asleep almost worryingly quickly.

 

Velvet had been tempted to join Blake… but she knew it was a bad idea.

 

New relationship or not, she knew she tended to be a… handsy cuddler.

 

Or, in Coco’s words, a groper.

 

And it wasn’t like she meant to, honestly, how was she supposed to control something like that?

 

It just… happened, her hands moved on their own when she was asleep, and it had been a cause of more than a bit of tension in the CFVY room.

 

Especially once Coco and Fox’s “cold days mean Yats cuddling” referendum had passed the popular vote.

 

(Yatsuhashi was a dirty traitor, and she let him know that at least daily for the next week.)

 

But, on the other hand, Yang’s snoring was really annoying, and her ears were sensitive…

 

She gave a long sigh and made her decision.

 

/

“Hey, Blake?” She muttered, shaking the dozing girl’s shoulder a bit. “You mind if I sleep back here?”

 

Blake… grunted and rolled over, which Velvet took as a no… until she heard a muttered “Go ahead.”  
  


She took her spot, blushing a bit,, though not the bright red she turned when Blake rolled over into her arms.

 

“I’m cold.” Blake murmured, pressing her face into her neck. “You mind cuddling?”

 

“Ah…no, I’m fine!” Velvet managed, trying (and failing) to get comfortable. “But Coco does tell me I get kinda grabby when I’m asleep, so…”

 

“S’fine, Yang is worse.” Blake said, her lips touching Velvet’s neck and sending nerves she was unaware existed into bliss.

 

“Okay!” Velvet said, in a very high voice.

 

Blake pulled back for a second, squinting at her. “Hey, Velv?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with cuddling?”

 

Velvet kissed her.

 

**/**

 

**The Next Morning**

 

**/**

 

Coco stared down at her scroll, biting her lip in confusion.

 

**From:BunwithBunz**

 

**Y didn’t you warn me about Yang’s snoring?!**

 

She shrugged, then, typing out a quick reply and tossing her scroll aside to focus on the important things in life…

 

Like coffee.

 

Besides, she had no idea what Velvet meant.

 

Yang never snored.


End file.
